Once in a Lifetime
by Twlight's Shadow
Summary: SG-1 travels to P3X-314, but what happens when the Stargate suddenly disappears trapping them on a primitive planet. What happens when the same rules no longer apply? SamJack.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Once in a Lifetime**

Rating - PG13

Takes place in Season 8

SG-1 travels to P3X-314, but what happens when the Stargate suddenly disappears trapping them on a primitive planet. What would happen when the same rules no longer apply? Sam/Jack.

**Chapter 1**

Daniel was standing in an alcove that was about fifteen feet deep. He was looking at a low masonry retaining wall that had been built at the lip of the alcove and filled with rubble, leveling the surface. Sam was inside one of the four roomblocks of flat stones mortared with mud.

He walked around the outside of the rock dwelling and peered more closely at the plastered walls. He found himself looking at an actual handprint of the builder of this small home. He took out his camera and started taking pictures. It finally felt good to be getting back to his roots this was an archaeological find. Something he hasn't been able to see to often anymore. When there were so many other threats out there.

Sam walked out with her P-90 at her side and walked over to Daniel.

"This is a dwelling of the Anasazi's." He said excitedly. "They were a race that suddenly disappeared back on Earth and no one knows why"

Sam smiled at him, happy as any fellow scientist can be. Thier fields of study were different in many ways, he studied the past and she studied the future. But a new find just as exciting for both.

Jack and Teal'c were walking around the perimeter, staring down at the broken pots that littered the ground. Jack yawned and stretched out his arms and watched as Sam and Daniel were talking animatedly down below.

"What the hell can be so damn exciting about a bunch of rocks and mud?" Jack asked

"I believe the people who once lived here is the cause of their excitement, General O'Neill" Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, yeah" he said walking down to them.

"The Gou'ld probably took them here, but it looks like they disappeared here too" Sam said, "but there doesn't seem to any signs of a battle"

"Well on Earth, all we know is that the Anasazi retreated to cliff sites like these stayed there for a while and the abandoned them all together."

"Because they found out Pizza Hut doesn't deliver this far out" Said Jack coming up to join them.

Sam smiled "Were going to go check the inside" she said

"I thought you were already in there"

"I was Sir, but there are some drawings on the walls that I think Daniel would like to look at"

"Fine, but how much longer is this going to take" he said, "there's a Simpson's marathon on tonight"

"Jack this a dwelling of a civilization that disappeared on Earth, legend as it that their priests made temples of Gold"

"And a Gou'ld was their God, Daniel we've been through this before"

"I haven't been able to study ruins like this in years Jack, if the Anasazi are still living here, I can actually learn about their culture"

"Fine, Teal'c and I will go back the Gate and tell them that were going to be here for six more hours"

"six!"

"Yes, Daniel we do have other things to do"

Daniel nodded his head and walked back to the dwelling. Sam had turned on the flashlight from her gun and was sweeping it around the inside. "This looks remarkably well preserved" she said when she heard Daniel walk in behind her.

Daniel walked around the room and saw the cooking stone and that the ceiling was blackened with crusted smoke. He could even smell the faintest scent of charcoal.

"Daniel, over here" Sam called

Daniel saw the pictographs Sam was staring at. "Those are reversed spirals"

"What does that mean?"

"To the Anasazi counterclockwise direction is usually associated with negative supernatural forces. Clockwise is the direction the sun travels across the sky, so counterclockwise is therefore considered a perversion of nature, a reversal in the normal balance"

"The Gou'ld" Sam replied

"Could be, then they would not have accepted them as Gods"

"But then why is there no sign of a struggle"

"Exactly, it looks like they just abandoned this site and disappeared" he said "just like on Earth"

"Carter" came a crackle on her radio.

"Sir" she replied

"The Gate was due north about five clicks right"

"Yes, Sir" she said "Why?"

"Well it's not here"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's gone Carter" his voice getting louder "as in not here anymore, not in the place it's supposed to be"

"The Gate has disappeared Colonel Carter" she heard Teal'c voice say

tbc……….


End file.
